


Colour Me Concerned

by gladixlusamicitia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladixlusamicitia/pseuds/gladixlusamicitia
Summary: When you visit John in the hospital after he gets hurt on a hunt, your concern for him comes to light.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing John... Oops!
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr! oceansgrxywaves.tumblr.com

The hospital smelt too clean, it was always the same whenever you entered a hospital, you hated the smell, reminded you too much of the times you’d wound up in them because of a hunt – not to mention the medical bills that you had to pay out for…

The phone call had come from Bobby, letting you know that he was with Dean and Sam Winchester after their father had been injured in a hunt with a Wendigo, and he’d asked you to go and make sure that the creature had been taken care of as well as checking on that ‘idiot in the hospital’ as per Bobby’s own words.

You quietly slid into the room where John was, sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed. John was sleeping, hooked up to machines and IV drips, whatever happened on the hunt, it must have been bad enough for him to wind up in the hospital – when you’d gone on a hunt with him in the past, he’d insisted on a quick fix up with the first aid kit that he kept in the Impala when back at the motel.

“You look like proper shit, John.” You spoke when John finally opened his eyes, his hunting journal open on your lap at the page on the creature that he was hunting. He grumbled from the bed, turning his head to face you, watching as you thumbed the page of the journal. “Haven’t seen you looking this bad since the morning after that bender you went on in Atlanta.”

“That wasn’t a bender…” He shuffled in the bed, forcing a smile on his lips. “You know that demon threw me for a loop.”

“Of course I know that, but Dean and Sammy both think it was a bender after that hangover from the effects.” You couldn’t help but snigger, that had wound up being one of the more fun hunts the two of you had worked on, one that you enjoyed immensely – hell, it was one of the more fun demons that had promised to stop messing with people after you actually managed to track it down and have a conversation. “Who’d have thought they were just a bored mischief demon.”

“Please don’t tell me you’re still in contact with them.”

“Hey, they promised no more mischief on the condition I tell them stories about humans, they’re surprisingly social John. We have drinks once a month together, keeps them calm… Besides, they give me information as well.”

“A hunter working with a demon…” He shook his head, you just smiled before reaching across, taking his hand in yours. “What are you really here for?”

“Bobby called, asked me to check on you… I know you can take care of yourself but… John, I’m concerned about you.” You lowered your head; John turned away from you and broke the contact with your hand. Concern and worry was always running through your body whenever John went off on his own to hunt whatever it was that he was chasing after.

“I know you’re not going to listen to me, you never listen to anyone.” You breathed in sharply, shaking your head. “But those kids, Dean and Sammy need you more than any hunt does, John…”

You paused, was it worth saying it? How you felt? You knew that he was never going to be over Mary… She was the love of his life; he became a hunter after she died just to find the demon that killed her… And you? You were just some hunter he met through Bobby, someone that aided him every now and again.

Hunters weren’t meant to have relationships, they just didn’t work when it came down to it, the relationships would never wind up strong enough to deal with the constant threat of losing the person you cared about.

Yet if you never said anything, if anything happened to John, you’d never forgive yourself not telling him how you felt.

“I need you, John, I… I need you to get better so I can help you. I don’t want you to be alone anymore, if… If only to make sure that Dean and Sammy have a dad to go home to.”

He turned back to you, you placed the hunting journal down on the side table next to the bed, rising from your seat and stepped over to him, you forced a smile before slowly pressing a kiss against his forehead.

“Get better soon, okay? I… I need to check on the boys.”

“Wait-“ He spoke up as soon as you pulled away, heading towards the door, you froze and your eyes widened, turning back to face him once more. “… Come with me, on the next hunt…”

“John…”

“I’m… I’m not losing you like I lost Mary.”

You swallowed sharply, trying to bring moisture to your suddenly dry throat. John shuffled in the bed, moving to get out. Striding over to him, you gently took his face in your hands, leaning down and pressed your lips against his. It felt so right, so very right… Though you had to break the kiss when a nurse wandered in and cleared her throat, a blush crossed your cheeks as you sat down in the chair next to the bed, taking John’s hand in yours and squeezed gently.

Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
